Towel Dry
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Kyoya lives in a marble mansion. He has a family secret. Hikaru is a maid. She comes across the Tategami family secret. A fun-loving story that is so Ai-chan material. Please R&R. Goal (5 chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

"Towel Dry."

A half clothed Kyoya wraps his dark green housecoat on over his topless upper abdomen as he has his pants and slippers on. His housecoat barely exposes his upper abdomen as for his lower half of his abdomen is shielded with the knot of his housecoat.

A French attire maid walks into the bathroom to place down some clothes on a rack. There is a white towel on her left arm with a snowman design. She places the nicely folded towel on the silver towel rack. As she leaves the marble white restroom, she sees her employer walking towards the restroom. "Good morning, Master Tategami." She greets with a genuine respectful bow of her cerulean head.

Kyoya walks past her without saying a single greeting as he closes the restroom door behind him. From outside the restroom, the sound of tap water is heard. It makes a hissing sound similar to the sound of sizzling.

Hikaru Hasama takes one step forward to attend to her other maid duties in the massive dark green mansion. At the loud shattering sound of a crash of something within the restroom, Hikaru stops in her tracks and swiftly twirls her body around to face the closed restroom door. Her heart starts to sink in fear of what has happened. As Hikaru reaches her hand out to turn the knob, and slowly opens the door. She gasps at the sight.

There is shattered glass all over the floor from the previously glass shower door. A lone, soaked lion cub is in the tub basin; his deep midnight sapphire eyes stare at her.

"Master Tategami?" Hikaru asks in bewilderment as she carefully walks into the restroom of shattered glass on the bathroom floor. The shattered fragments of broken glass makes a cracking sound beneath her lightweight body figure. Hikaru cautiously tiptoes with her soft footsteps as she walks on and around the shattered glass on the bathroom floor.

Hikaru grabs a towel off the silver towel rack and wraps it around the lion cub's feline body as she picks him up in her arms. "Is that really you, Master Tategami?"

The lion cub lightly meows in response to her question as he leans against her warmth. He is now firmly wrapped in the hundred percent cotton towel's warmth and in the security grasp of Hikaru's arms.

Hikaru cautiously tiptoes out of the restroom, carefully as to not trip over her feet, while she is carrying the lion cub in her arms. Once out of the restroom, Hikaru walks over towards Kyoya's room. As his personal chambers is further down - in the far right corner of the southern side of - the aisle hallway ahead of them.

Once Hikaru approaches her employer's personal chambers, the slightly closed bedroom door is halfway open. She lightly pushes the door more open and enters into the meadow green painted room. Hikaru places the lion cub down on top of a king-size bed with a design of red-and-black-checkered flannel sheets.

"Oh, Master Tategami." Hikaru whispers as she begins to towel dry the lion cub by rubbing her hands over his feline body using the white cotton towel.

The lion cub meows once again.

As she continues to air dry the cub, a light small smile appears on her lips. "I think I'm going to rename you and call you 'Simba' from now on."

The lion cub sneezes with a snort. His meow becomes more aggressive. The sound of his aggressive meow, expresses his annoyance with a different name besides his own original name 'Kyoya Tategami'.

Hikaru lightly giggles to herself as she continues to towel dry him. Now, she has a new pet and he is a lion cub to that she will continue to take care of from now on.

Suddenly, her life - as a mere housemaid - becomes more appealing to her as she now has witnessed Kyoya Tategami's hidden secret.

For a personal mental note, as soon as she is done with towel drying the lion cub. She will sweep up the shattered glass inside the bathroom.

As soon, after that chore is done with sweeping up the mess in the restroom, Hikaru will ask the 'human form' of Kyoya Tategami as to why he can shape-shift to an adorable lion cub.

"I will purchase a bell collar for you. So, that I can always find you." Hikaru told the nearly dry lion cub.

His midnight sapphire eyes gaze at her with compassion in regards to her kindness.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: This is a challenge KTxHH story that my sis, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, suggested to make with a bath scene. It has a real twist that leaves people wanting more. ^.^~ This, of course, is a one-shot. Right now, I'm trying to think of a story for Tihti x Hikaru or Dynamis x Hikaru or King x Hikaru or Aguma x Hikaru. **

**Please check out my sis, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, chapter 2 for her story 'Skype'. Also check out her AgumaxHikaru 'Winter Encounter'. These two are very sweet stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Series. **

**Towel Dry**

**Chapter 2**

Hikaru is folding some unfolded laundry with a basket full of unfolded clothes and sheets. She is humming a melody as she continues with her chore.

The front door opens and closes indicating that someone has returned home. The footsteps click louder and louder as Kyoya walks into his private chambers to fall onto his bed. He exhales an exhausted sigh. He rolls over on his back to cover his eyes with his left arm. His nostrils smell the sweet aroma scent in the air coming from the kitchen. "Mm… lasagna… three-topping cheeses lasagna. My favorite." Kyoya said, rolling onto his side to rest on his bent elbow. His deep midnight sapphire eyes notice a shadowy feminine figure walk past his half-open doorway. He could hear her softly humming a melody to herself. Kyoya closes eyelids in minor amusement; his housemaid now knows his family's hidden secret.

The timer busser starts buzzing noisily. The oven doors flies open allowing a great waffle of sweet aroma travel into the air. Hikaru pulls it out of the oven with her thick floral oven gloves. She places the warm aluminum lasagna pan onto a cutting board on the shelf.

Kyoya walks from his private chambers into the dinning room to pull out a chair and take a seat as he waits for his meal. He looks at his solid white china glass wear. There is a red wine glass by his large plate and a bottle of Australian red wine in a bowl of ice cubes. Kyoya leans forward a little to reach his right hand to grab the bottle in his hand. He pulls the bottle out of the circle of ice cubes in the bowl.

Hikaru walks into the dinning room pushing a French nickeled rolling bar tray cart into the room with the aluminum lasagna pan. She pushes the rolling tray cart up to her employer's right side.

Kyoya pulls the corkscrew backwards with the force tug of his right hand, removing the wine cork from the wine bottle. He casually pours the red liquid into his red wine glassware.

The two are silent.

Hikaru bows her head as she turns her heel to leave to attend to her remaining duties before her housemaid shift is over for the evening.

Soon after Kyoya is finished eating his supper meal, he retreats to his private chambers once more.

Hikaru comes to collect the evening supper dishes and places them all on the French nickeled rolling tray cart. She pushes the cart back into the kitchen to attend the washing of the dishes and drying them.

Soon after Hikaru places all the glassware away into the cupboards. She outs the lights and heads towards the doorway. Hikaru slips on her black autumn fleece jacket over her shoulders and starts to button them up. She slips on her ankle-length ½ high-heel boots; she bends her leg back to zip the side zippers with her right hand. Just as Hikaru is walking out the door, she senses someone behind her.

"You are off for tonight?" Kyoya asks from the shadows as he is leaning against the wall.

"My shift is finished, Master Tategami." Hikaru replies, slipping on her red lacy gloves over her hands.

Kyoya groans in discomfort as he pushes himself from leaning against the wall and rests his right hand on his right hip. "Why are you not asking? Why are you not asking me about my… My ability to shape-shift?"

Hikaru reaches for the front doorway knob and turns the knob, opening the door in the process. "It is not my business to pry on something that doesn't involve me, Master Tategami. I have no need to ask." She replies coolly. Even though, she really is tempted to find out.

As soon as Hikaru walks out the front door for the evening, Kyoya once again leans against the wall behind him. He snickers in minor amusement as he closes his eyelids. "I will tell her tomorrow."

Breakfast…

Kyoya spoons up some oatmeal porridge and swallows after chewing. His midnight sapphire eyes gaze at her. "Hikaru, I'd like to talk to you about something. Please take a seat."

Hikaru does as she is told as she pulls out a chair and takes a seat.

"The reason as to why I can shape-shift is…" He said scooping another spoonful of oatmeal porridge into his mouth. He chews and swallows. "My previous ex-girlfriend for three months, Ceres, was in fact a powerful enchantress."

"An enchantress?"

"Yes." Kyoya nods in confirmation. "Ceres has placed a spell on me for punishment - in fury - for breaking up with her. Well, after dating senselessly for three months. I, personally, figured that if there is no real progress in the relationship between us. There is no point in continuing the nonsense and doomed relationship. So, I dumped her without knowing her true nature."

"Ouch." Hikaru said in bafflement that Kyoya would do such an awful thing. Even though, Hikaru did think Kyoya might do something this awful in dumping some random girl. Hikaru arches her eyebrow, as she is not amused by Kyoya's lack of humility. "Um… How can we uplift the spell?"

Kyoya leans back against his chair and shrugs his shoulders in disgust. He folds his arms - defensively - across his upper abdomen as he closes his eyelids. "That blasted enchantress seemed to have left that part out. Or forgotten to mention anything about how to uplift the spell."

They sit in silence as they are now in a real dilemma.

Just then the doors fly open, both Hikaru and Kyoya turn their heads to see Kyoya's kid bother, Kakeru.

Kakeru Tategami enters into the dinning room with great haste as he brisk walks up towards his older brother, Kyoya. "Older brother, I have figured on how to uplift your curse."

Kyoya's icy gaze narrows. "Spill the beans and tell me." He coolly demands for the information.

Kakeru nods his head looking at his clipboard as his lips are motioning wordless words.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: Three to four months ago, I found out ****that Kyoya has a younger brother, Kakeru. I honestly didn't know that until Chained Princess confirmed it for me. Thank you, Chained Princess. **

**Okay this is the second chapter of Towel Dry. Hopefully everyone is happy with this second chapter of five chapters. I just have three more chapters to go to reach the goal of chapter five and an extra chapter that is a side-story co-existing parallel to this five-shot story 'Towel Dry'. This KTxHH story might be listed as a 6 chapters, if I decide to add the side-story to 'Towel Dry'. Hopefully, chapter three will be just as exciting and entertaining as the two previous ones.**

***Hugs all reviewers* Thank you for your awesome feedback. It made me tearfully joyful to hear from you all.**

**Please R&R for Ai-chan. Ai-chan loves feedback.**

**Please also check out Kingdom Oathkeeper's stories as well and R&R for her too if you didn't yet.**

**^.^~**

**Ai-chan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

**Towel Dry**

**Chapter 3**

The French attire maid is outside watering the plants just outside the balcony. Hikaru's memory enters her inner-thoughts.

_Memory:_

_"If you enter into the 'Maple Leaf Meadow', you will find a pictograph carved in paint of how to uplift the curse." Kyoya's younger brother, Kakeru, said as he lifts up his head to see his older brother, Kyoya's, icy glare._

_Hikaru silently bows her head to her employer's younger brother in respect as she walks out of the room to attend to her daily chores._

_Memory Ends:_

Aguma comes on by; he stops to notice the French attired maid in front of him watering the flowerbed of tulips in her small flower garden. He takes notice that her mind is elsewhere as she lightly sways her body in a rhythmic dancing motion. Aguma nervously gulps, seeing the alluring dance that she unknown preforms for him. A faint blush colors his cheeks, as his eyes lower from her nicely framed curvy hips to gaze down at her tannish slender legs that appear tenderly soft and moist. Another nervous gulp overcomes him; Aguma tilts his head away from looking at her in lust.

"I'm the Bey Lin Fist's master and lord, Aguma. I have no time to be staring at some… some peasant woman." He reminds himself of his superior role. A rosy-cheeked Aguma sidelong glances at the maid once more out of curiosity.

Hikaru is now humming a soft song to herself, as she is now picking some berries from a raspberry bush. She is unaware that the lord named Aguma is watching her. That is until she hears a twig snap behind her. She twirls her body around in a graceful gesture to come face-to-face with the young lord, Aguma.

The two stare in long silence.

A small shy smile appears on her soft glossy lips, as she holds out a handful of raspberries within the palm of her hands towards the young lord.

Without warning and without hesitation of second thoughts, Aguma swiftly brisk walks up to her as if by command. After his hastily pace to approach her, Aguma leans his head down to munch on the berries within her palms.

Hikaru softly giggles to herself.

Hesitation fills within Aguma as he leans away from her. He covers his mouth with his left arm as he finally returned to his 'human' senses.

"Do you also have a curse placed on you, too?" Hikaru asks, sincerely.

A beet-red Aguma doesn't answer as he turns on his heel to briskly walk away from the young maid. A bell is heard near by. Aguma lowers his head down to notice that he is wearing a snap on collar around his neck. He tilts his head over his right shoulder to see a happily waving maid bidding him farewell.

"Now, I'll be able to tell when you are near by. I will leave you some picked raspberries for you in a bowl to snack on. It is because I will now hear the bell on your clip on black collar that you are wearing."

"I'm not a bear, you know." Aguma spat angrily as his narrowed icy glare is focused on the maid. As he leaves, Aguma trips over his two 'left' feet and lands right into the wet soil mud puddle. A moment later, a grizzly bear cub is walking away on all fours. Aguma is indeed cursed with a magical spell of some sort.

"I'll name him…" Hikaru ponders to herself in deep thought. "Koda… I'll rename him, Koda."

"Hikaru." A fuming deep voice spats from just behind her. The young maid swirls around to come face-to-face with Kyoya. He is in great anguish over the fact that his maid was busy socializing with his rival, Lord Aguma.

"Master Tategami."

"We should head to 'Maple Leaf Meadow'. I want this blasted curse uplifted." Kyoya roars loudly as his echoing voice is very terrifying just like a lion's roar.

"Yes. Master Tategami." Hikaru meekly said in terror of encouraging his wrath for her foolishness actions.

**Ekosi**

**AN: This is the third chapter. I know. I know. It is mostly AxHH moment. I decided to just add in my so-called side-story with the original plot outline. I find it amusing how Kyoya is jealous. It is really cute. **

** It is after all a goal of 5 chapters. Only two more chapters to go; chapter 4 & chapter 5. You know, Kyoya would get jealous if he noticed that his rival, Aguma was making eyes at Hikaru. What can I say, it is Kyoya's protective side. **

**As always check out Kingdom's Oathkeepers stories. **

**Thank you very much for your reading and reviews. **

**Ai-chan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

**Towel Dry**

**Chapter 4**

Hikaru is carrying a charcoal Nike duffel bag of clothes as a lion cub is walking at her side. A collar bell is around his neck. This morning, it was very rainy and by this afternoon, the shining sun peeks out from the clouds providing a beautiful rainbow.

There is a rustling bush leaves ahead of them that alerts the lion cub as he starts in a posthaste pace through the bushes. Rustling the leaves in his wake. As going through the bushes and he is gone.

"Simba," Hikaru calls out in worry as she chases after her lion cub through the meadows depth.

A red swift fox runs with a lion cub in hot pursuit, similar to a game of playing tag. The two sprint past Aguma, the hunter with a riffle. Aguma has a sly smile that appears on his lips as he follows his newly found targets deeper into the meadow.

A dead end…

The swift fox turns around only to be confronted by the lion cub. The two exchange each their own threatening growls and snarls as they both show their pointed fangs intending to intimidate the other.

Aguma appears and points his riffle at them intending to kill them, just as he is about to pull the trigger to let a bullet loose. The swift fox manages to leap into the safety of the bushes. Rustle. Rustling the bush leaves in the process.

"Simba!" Hikaru screams, leaping in between the aiming riffle as she hugs the lion cub in her arms. Her backside is facing the hunter, Aguma.

Aguma releases a deep growl from his throat. "Move, girl." He demands, lightly nudging and swinging his arms in a threating gesture.

A tearful Hikaru turns her head to face him. She heard him release a gasp. Hikaru firmly hugs the lion cub in a more secure grasp against her chest. "Please, I beg of you. Please spare his life." She pleads with tears trailing down her cheeks. "I beg of you."

"No." Aguma answers bluntly in response to her plea.

An upset Hikaru grabs some twigs in her right hand and tosses them at Aguma in fury of his insensitivity of her plea. Just as the sticks are about to touch Aguma, a red swift fox jumps right in front of him.

"Bao?" Aguma said in great disbelief at the man on the ground in front of him. His childhood friend is rubbing his own sore head in irritation of having to endure sticks thrown at him. "Is that really you, Bao?"

Bao lifts his head to glance at Aguma and lightly grins at him. He tilts his head to scowl at a tearful Hikaru hugging the lion cub. "What is the big idea of throwing sticks at Aguma?" He scolds angrily. "My name is Bao. I am Aguma's most loyal thrall. I won't allow you to harm Aguma."

Hikaru swiftly opens her lavender eyes to gaze on a sitting Bao in front of her. She is bewildered that she has come across yet another shape-shifter. This time it is Bao the red swift fox. "Todd."

Bao releases a deep growl in his throat. "My name is not 'Todd'. It is 'Bao'."

Aguma raises his midnight purple eyes on Hikaru. "Bao, we will retreat for today."

"As you wish, Aguma." Bao nods his head in agreement. The two guys leave the meadow together without another word to Hikaru.

Hikaru lightly squeezes the lion cub in her arms once more. "I'm so happy that you are safe, Simba." She whispers into the feline's ear. The lion cub's ear tilt upwards, in alert as he silently listens to Hikaru's soft muffled sobs of relief, as his feline fur coat regaining its wetness from her moist tears.

**AN: This is the fourth ****instalment. Just one more chapter to go. Chapter 5 is the last chapter for Towel Dry. It will have some fluffy between Hikaru & Kyoya. So look forward to it. As soon as I'm done. I'll post it up for all those wonderful people out there. Please check out Kingdom's Oathkeeper's stories as they are wonderfully and thoughtfully written. I hope you all enjoy this instalment. Please R&R. ****If you didn't get a chance. Please R&R for my V-Day special: 'My cute Plush Valentine'. **

**Ekosi.**

**Ai-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

**Towel Dry**

**Chapter 5**

It is now nearing sunset as they finally come across a pictograph on a large stone and a lone calm pond underneath a weeping willow tree.

The pictograph shows a pair of stick people figurines leaning towards each other in what looked like a kiss shared between them.

"Are they kissing?" Hikaru asks, sidelong glancing at the feline at her side. Suddenly, the thought of kissing left an uncomfortable feeling within Hikaru at the silent thought of kissing a feline on the lips.

As she lightly touches the nearly dried fur, Simba changes back into Kyoya in human form from behind the bush. Hikaru is beet red with her left hand is on his head.

Soon after Kyoya has returned back to his human form, Hikaru quickly hands him the change of clothes that were in his Nike duffle bag that she brought along. Hikaru is still beet red after seeing Kyoya's upper abdomen as he changes behind the bush.

"All right, Hikaru. You can turn around." He tells her as he steps out from behind the bushes fully clothed. The bush leaves rustle.

"Okay, Master Tategami." Hikaru turns around to avoid looking at him. Her eyelids blink a few times, uncomfortably. "I'm ready for this."

"I'm not undressed, anymore. I do have clothes on, now. You can look up at me."

Hikaru closes her eyes once more feeling very unsure and uneasy with his reassurance. "Yes, Master Tategami." She replies opening her eyes to slightly gaze at him and glance away from him in embarrassment.

"Hikaru,"

Hikaru doesn't answer.

"Hikaru,"

Hikaru still doesn't answer. She lightly clasps her hands together; squeezing them. "I'm sorry, Master Tategami."

Kyoya walks up to her with swift loud footsteps. He rests his hands on her shoulder blades and tilts her to face him. "If what my brother says is true about this discovery. We must abide by the clues."

"I understand, Master Tategami." Hikaru said in reply as she turns her head to face him. She could feel the warmth of his Spearmint breath touch her lips as he is leaning down to join his lips with hers.

The two kiss as the pictograph suggests; some massive fireflies begin to swarm and swirl around their bodies. Their eyes are closed as they are kissing underneath the weeping willow tree's showery vines. Kyoya releases a soft groan as he pulls Hikaru closer against his abdomen. Hikaru releases a soft moan as she slightly tilts her head to intensify the kiss shared with Kyoya. She presses her lips back up against his lips with hers.

Soon after the two breaks away from their heartfelt kiss, Kyoya turns his back to Hikaru and jumps into the lone pond near by the weeping willow tree with his clothes and all.

Kyoya soon resurfaces still as a guy and is smiling overjoyed that his younger brother was not telling tall tales. "The spell has been uplifted." He proclaims with a wide smile on his face. "The key was the 'kiss of acceptance', Hikaru." He spat swimming to stand on the shallow water. His soaked clothes are sticking to his skin.

Overjoyed, Hikaru leaps to tackle Kyoya as they both fall back into the calm pond water underneath the weeping willow tree.

Kyoya and Hikaru are floating in the middle of the pond as they silently share a giggle between them. Silence occurs as Kyoya fondly combs a strand back behind her ear. His midnight sapphire eyes are full of compassion. "Hikaru, you can call me 'Kyoya' instead of 'Master Tategami'."

Hikaru nods in agreement. "As you wish… Kyoya."

They share a light chuckle as they start to lean their faces closer together. Inch-by-inch. Their lips meet once more in a heartfelt and passionate kiss underneath the shade of the weeping willow tree's showering vines.

There is a pair of grunting noises near by the pond that interrupt the kiss shared between Kyoya and Hikaru.

Hikaru looks over her right shoulder to see a fox kit and a bear cub circle around the pond anxiously. She turns to look at Kyoya.

"Kyoya-kun, I want to help uplift their curses as well." Hikaru pleads with her newfound boyfriend.

Without an exchange in words, a reluctant Kyoya nods in agreement and acceptance. He can never bring himself to disagree with his delicate maid.

Hikaru leaps to hug him as she whispers her gratitude in his right ear. "Thank you, Kyoya-kun." She said tearfully.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: Okay, my last chapter is finally finished. Yes. This is somewhat fluffy for Kyoya x Hikaru. Not as good as my Dynamis x Hikaru, though. **

**Please check out Kingdom Oathkeeper's stories as well. **

**Please R&R Chapter 4 & 5 as I was nice enough to update this sooner than expected. I hope you all thought this 5-chapter story was good. Thank you for your support. **


End file.
